


Mike's Coffee

by CowandCalf



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, a little bit angst, coffee is the key, flabbergasted!Mike, guys in love, marvey, pining!Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/pseuds/CowandCalf
Summary: Coffee cart guy Matteo pushes Harvey to finally make a move on Mike.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't earn money with my stories and I mean no harm to any of the characters. 
> 
> Not beta read, I am no native speaker. I apologize if my English sounds funny and for all the typos I have overlooked.
> 
> A/N:  
> I am still in awe of how this story developed. As if by an invisible hand the words fluently filled the paper. I had the idea, I sat down, started to write and now it is already posted.
> 
> It went as easy as slipping into a pair of comfy track pants after work. I have to admit I feel a little bit high because of this sheer astonishment due to the difference of the workflow compared to my other stories.  
> So far I experienced writing as a process that came close to a feeling as if I have to vomit words and avoiding brain cramps fighting one mindfuck after the other to get my thoughts into words that should end up as a readable piece. Very comforting to know there is upgrowth. And I even can do 'shorter' stories.
> 
> I hope you like it.

„Come on, Harvey. Tell me, what happened to my selected coffee I gave you yesterday? The second one? Did you deliver as planned?"

The coffee cart guy tosses Harvey a glance before he busies himself with preparing the man’s coffee for the day.

Harvey’s expression is bashful. He tries to cover it up with a self-assured posture.

"You threw it away, didn’t you? Flushed it down the toilet or the sink, am I right?"

Matteo ogles the well-dressed businessman with mortifying intensity. Harvey pretends to see something quite interesting on his toe-cap before he lifts his head again.

"Harvey, I am talking to you. How many years to we know each other now? Ten?“

Matteo puts the steaming brew in the paper cup in front of Harvey. He watches Harvey with a stern expression and waits until this good-looking, but so stubborn and shy man turns his head in his direction to meet his eyes.

„Yes, ten years, approximately. Why?" Harvey tries not to show any discomfort.

"See, I get to know my clients as well. I look behind their attitude. Your disguise doesn't work with me. So here’s the deal. I give you the same special edition of coffee as yesterday. It’s on the house because I know it is for someone who is really important to you. Got that much out of your behavior. And I can tell, it is not for a woman, too many calories in the beverage."

Matteo winks at Harvey. His friendly, so wise face lits up with a bright smile. Harvey grins back, at least he tries to do so without giving away too much of his classy, fetching face expression. He wants to keep the act up to be always in the driver's seat.  
He isn’t sure anymore when his coffee cart guy became his secret support of how to approach the man of his dreams. Even though he hasn’t said a single word, Matteo can read him like he just sat there for half an hour and poured his heart out. Harvey doesn't like any of it. He hates to be so readable.

„Alright, here it comes. Special edition with extra strong espresso, extra milk, some whipped cream and extra foam with extra sugar. I even put some cocoa on top. It’s called _il latte macchiato di Amore fatto a Matteo,_ eh?“

Harvey’s eyes are glued to this cup, where Matteo just sneaks a lid on top to keep it hot. It is a big size version, about three cups in one. Nothing but the best for Mike. Harvey can already feel this nervousness that crawls along his skin like sweat running down in small rivulets. 

This is the fifth day in a row he tries to gather enough courage to buy coffee for Mike and actually place this cup in front of his nose on his desk. With this simple action, he knows he will give himself away and unfolds his growing emotions that are bound to Mike like sails to their ship. Yesterday he just chickened out and tossed the cup into a trash can before he stepped into the elevator. 

Matteo observes Harvey detailed, waiting for any reaction at all. Harvey grabs the second cup with a small shake in his hand.

"You deliver that cup, Harvey or you buy your coffee somewhere else from tomorrow on. I promise you that. This cup has to find its way up, up, up the stairs into the office of your guy. Got that? Not overthinking it, no tossing it away or giving it to someone else. This cup goes straight to your secret crush."

"Did you just blackmail me??"

Harvey's face looks disturbed with black clouds growing in his eyes. He sort of stashes his jolt somewhere between his aching chest and his backflipping stomach. How the hell does Matteo know about his crush??

„Yes indeed I blackmailed you. This is your own fault Harvey Specter because you can‘t get your shit together! You need help and that's where I jump in, to shake some sense into you. Only works with pressure, I am right? Now hurry. Go and only get back with good news.“

Matteo shooes him away with both hands and a wiggling motion to underline his words.

„Don’t look so unnerved. I am Italian, I am a pro when it comes to feelings. So, just to clear the air for you, it’s written all over your face the 'you fall for someone' stuff. Now go and leave me alone. I am done talking to you if you fuck this up, _capice?_ “

Matteo says all this with no heat but with a lot of affection for the man in front of him who is clearly so smitten and too scared to act on his feelings. With a little help from his friends...Matteo is confident that today is Harvey's day.

Instead of clutching the paper tray with both cups with an angry glare back to his coffee cart guy, Harvey breathes out in a slow, unsteady stream and takes both delicious coffees to carry it up to see what kind of destiny is connected with it.

Harvey turns slowly, nodding only a smidgen into Matteo’s direction that means both _thank you so much_ and _I couldn’t do it without you._

Matteo doesn’t live behind the moon and it took him over 6 years to exchange more than the normal phrases with Harvey, his best and faithful customer. He did mull it over, the idea to pressure Harvey into a date with this person that seems to mess with Harvey’s emotional life. Matteo has to admit this new, so happy smile fits Harvey’s face like the sun in the sky. Matteo wants to see this special man happy. He hopes for the best.

Harvey carries the paper tray, steps in the elevator and watches the doors close. He stares at the ceiling, at the climbing numbers of floors and he tries to ignore this pressure that wrestles with his chest like two strong arms.

Despite this exquisite outer shell of Harvey's stunning looks his inner world seems more like a wasteland with an only flower who fights for survival. His self-confidence on how to deal with another person he has strong feelings for, gets stomped to dust within a blink of an eye from his doubts and fear of rejection.

_It’s only coffee._

_I never bring anyone any coffee._

_Shall I just put it down in front of his nose and leave again?_

_Do I need to explain myself?_

_What if Mike is not interested at all ?_

_I am being so ridiculous._

_Shall I ask Donna to bring him his cup?_

_Maybe Mike is seeing already someone else?_

_Mike will be shocked to get something from him._

_Maybe tomorrow is a better day?_

….

…

..

_Fuck it!_

Harvey is actually scared a part of him could abort this mission. He almost storms out of the elevator as soon as the doors re-open and he makes a beeline to Mike’s working place.

His face looks fresh and his cheeks are slightly pink from the cool morning air. Still completely dressed in a scarf, coat and black leather gloves he carries his briefcase in one hand and his precious cargo in the other one.

Mike sits already at his place. Earphones plugged in, caps of various highlighter in his mouth scanning documents in a silent content.

Harvey actually approaches Mike like he would a cockroach in a bathroom abroad – fast, unwavering, sniper-glare and an iron grip clutched to the paper server with the two cups.

"Mike….good morning."

There is no air for anything else. Harvey cusses silently for not taking off his coat. It is fucking hot with all his winter equipment still wrapped around his body.

He places not to gently everything on the table-top while his briefcase touches the ground with a loud thud. He jiggles the one cup free and without even looking at Mike he shoves the delicious coffee toward Mike and with a short, jerky nod Harvey is already off to his own office.

Mike watches Harvey's back with pure bafflement. He is about to shout _thank you_ or something like…. _what the hell just happened?_ , maybe at least _Harvey? Are you hurt?_ But he totally forgets the stored highlighter caps between his lips and when he opens his mouth there is a rain of colorful caps dropping down on his desk, bouncing back and forth until most of them have fallen to the floor. Mike bends down to collect them all and while straightening up again his view gets caught by the coffee cup from his favorite coffee cart guy. 

Mike’s look changes from dumbfounded to highly excited, to ‘I-am-a-few-blinks-away-from-hyperventilation’ until he feels his stomach deliquesces into a sea of hot lava and his heart races off from zero to two-hundred under 5 seconds.

There are crosses.

Extra strong – check.  
Extra milk – check.  
Extra foam – check.  
Extra creamy – check.  
Extra sugar – check.

Harvey gets him THE extra coffee, besides that he brings him coffee at all! Does this mean…? May he hopes for…? Why would Harvey ever…seriously?...

..and then there is an arrow pointing to the bottom of the cup.

Mike lifts the cup very carefully not to spill any drop of this liquid gold here and reads with growing bewilderment and a still very disturbingly wild-galloping heart two words.

DATE HIM!

Mike feels like sucked in in a weird bubble of an alternate universe and for a short moment, he only sticks in this wormhole that leads to nowhere. At least that's the way he feels...sort of.

He sips at this exquisite coffee and tries to calm down. This riddle is not that difficult to decode and after all the coffee gargles in his belly, he turns the cup once more and presses a kiss onto the foreign handwriting.

He knows exactly what he has to do.

 

Harvey manages to avoid Mike all day. He has still not calmed down and kicks his ass for the 23rd time for being such a dork the way he put the coffee in front of Mike. His flirting used to be much more skilled. But this is Mike. Nothing is the same when it comes to Mike.

Harvey is already out the front door of their business building heading for Ray and his town-car two blocks away when he hears Mike calling after him. He closes his eyes for a brief moment and steels himself for the teasing attack that he is sure Mike makes him listen to.

„Harvey! For Christ’s sake...WAIT!“

Totally out of breath Mike stops right in front of Harvey and holds his side to pressure against his cramp in his muscle.

„Why are you running from me, Harvey? I almost caught you in the elevator but you didn’t even turn around. I just run down all floors trying to catch up with you.“

Mike is not so sure anymore if this coffee-message really means what he hopes so much it means.

„I am not trying to escape in case you imply this, I am only on my way home. So is this urgent or can it wait until tomorrow?“

Harvey’s features are withdrawn and he acts all bossy and with a great amount of distance. He feels too ashamed for his stupid, childish action. The anger not to be in control of this situation flares alongside his spine. Why would Mike even be interested in his boss?

„Stop being such a damn prick! You brought me the most delicious coffee this morning and till now I haven’t had a chance to thank you for it. So thank you very much. I was taken aback, really, because…you never ever bring anyone coffee.“

Harvey watches Mike’s expression changing from somehow offended, to unsure until this uncertain hope flickers in his eyes. Mike steps into Harvey’s personal space.

Harvey’s throat constricts uncomfortably and he presses his lips together to avoid the escape of any sound of fucking, utter relief.

„What do you do tonight?“

Mike asks but Harvey hardly follows the words because there are this blue-blue eyes which are too close and his ears start to ring. Harvey can't answer.

Mike changes his tactics and with a precise motion he digs his hands into both sides of Harvey’s scarf, nestles them there while he pulls Harvey gently closer.

With a nervous gesture Harvey lays one hand at the side of Mike’s waist and licks his lips. His view darts from Mike’s eyes to his lips and back.

„Thank you for your coffee…“

Mike waits but starts to brush his knuckles against the underline of Harvey’s jaw.

„..‘re welcome..“

Harvey breathes out.

Mike’s face gets cut in half by a growing, dashing smile.

„I want to take you out on a date tonight. Are you interested?"

"..huh, yeah, I am."

Harvey cringes and fists his hand into the fabric of Mike's jacket. _Is this really happening?_

"I’ll pick you up at 8 pm and don’t wear too fancy clothes, okay? Tonight, we have a men’s night. Playing billiard and darts, drinking beer and whiskey in a great Irish tavern.“

„Can’t you come earlier?“

Harvey’s eyes are fixed now on Mike’s lips and he pulls him in with his one hand that he sneaks around Mike's body to shove him closer.

„How much earlier?“

Mike breathes now against Harvey’s face. He is so close that Harvey’s eyes get unfocused.

„You can ride with me and we make ourselves ready at my condo? Sounds like a plan?"

Harvey already starts to lean in.

"You roped me in with coffee but I am not _that_ easy. I don’t make out on my first date…"

Mike’s voice is huskily until he lets himself go and closes the gap to finally kiss Harvey on his soft, sinful lips.

Harvey forgets his surroundings entirely and he gets lost in the bliss of the moment. Mere seconds after he feels Mike’s lips for the first time on his own a bubble burst inside his body and floods his inner world with light and love that feels like the long searched fertilizer for his inner desert.

Harvey starts to kiss Mike with wholeheartedness because there is no way he wants to stop that kiss before he hasn’t felt Mike’s tongue in his mouth. Finally, he holds his man in his arms and he won't let go ever again.

A shy question flashes up but Harvey stuffs it back for later because the soft moan from Mike shoots right down to his half hard dick.

What the hell was in that coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
